Circuit designers are continually improving the robustness of their circuits. In the case of analog or mixed signal circuits, often times, a certain externally applied condition can cause the circuit to “glitch”. In response, the responsible circuit designs will modify the original circuit to directly address the externally applied condition so as to remove the glitch from the circuit's operation.